


Come Alive

by gokkyun



Series: Do You Don't You [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, More tags to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: Marcus and Wrench. And a plan of their own.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying the thing. Of a multi-chaptered fic.  
> Anyways, heavy spoilers for Watch Dogs 2, especially everything following "Eye for an Eye". I always thought the way the happenings of that mission got handled were a little flat except for the last cutscene but y'know. Kinda following up on that now. Reading the fics in this series ("Rooftops" and "Aftermath") isn't necessary but it's favorable. Very much so.  
> What else? Very heavy language as expected, there'll be sexual content and mild violence later on and yeah I just really hope I can keep what I've planned for this up. But for now, enjoy! Thanks for reading.

It's an unusual day, gray rain clouds disturbing San Francisco's sunny streak for the first time in two weeks. The gloomy feeling the weather brings along is all too fitting to a certain someone, even more so when he thinks about the fact that he has been feeling something rather unusual lately as well. Because Wrench has never been a people person, not in any way. Even with the mask on. He's loud but not social. So of course it confuses him that he's _missing_ a person because _hey_ , he can't remember when he last _missed_ someone. In fact he doesn't want to remember. It frustrates him to have that kind of craving. Towards a person, no less.

What confuses Wrench even more is the excitement he feels in his fingertips when he responds to one of Marcus' texts though, saying that they should meet up. And somehow that seems surreal considering they've seen each other every day for the past months, without sending texts or calling beforehand. But everything seemed to change and go haywire two weeks ago, barely a day after the evening on the rooftop and the night in Marcus' apartment. Because Marcus immediately left the following morning, mentioning something about Horatio gone missing. Wrench, although still half asleep, insisted on coming along but Marcus gave him that one warm smile that _kills_ Wrench's insides and would convince him to jump off a bridge, saying it was fine and to stay put. 

Horatio was found by none other than Marcus about ten hours later, on some gang member's living room floor, coughing blood and barely breathing. He died with tears in his eyes, in Marcus' arms and in vain. All of DedSec was furious and devastated, even the newest members that barely got to know Horatio and his joyous nature. Everyone pitched in to help take down more and more parts of the gang responsible for Horatio's death until it was finally time for Marcus to get rid of the pest that were Tezcas' bosses. 

All of it is said and done before Wrench can even offer his help and the five of them, namely Ray, Josh, Sitara, Marcus and Wrench himself, meet up to honor the memory Horatio's life. The whole thing hit Marcus especially hard, Wrench unsure what to do except give him a supportive pat on the shoulder before leaving Marcus to stay behind, telling him to follow the others to a bar whenever he felt like it. But Marcus never came. Instead he used the following hours, days, weeks, to cause more ruckus in the gang's vicinity, barely talking to anyone in DedSec. Wrench receives occasional texts and phone calls but that's about it. 

But now Wrench's here, at the famous Vista Point overlooking the Golden Gate bridge, getting out of the white transit van he usually uses to drive his toys around town. The sound of cars passing by and the distinct splashing of soft waves fills the air and although Wrench doesn't deem nine in the evening late, there are only a few people around the usually popular viewpoint. Maybe it's also the fact that people fear another couple of rain showers but Wrench cares little, shrugging to himself. It doesn't take him long to find Marcus around the almost deserted place. "Yo," he says with his usual distorted voice, stepping next to Marcus who's sitting on the broad stone railing surrounding the area. 

"Hey. Glad you could make it," Marcus replies and his voice sounds unusually dry and lifeless. He's wearing ordinary washed-out blue jeans with fitting blue chucks. The hood of his plain black hoodie is pulled up, at least until his face turns towards Wrench. His hands then pull aforementioned hood down, revealing mildly curled up lips with deep brown eyes covered by black glasses. Marcus' right hand pats on the spot next to him a few times then. 

Of course Wrench gets the notion and steps onto the stone, sitting down next to Marcus cross-legged. Two question marks blink to life on his trademark mask and the smile on Marcus' face brightens just a little. "So why did ya get me here? And where've you been?" 

"Missed me?" Marcus asks and leans back, supporting his weight onto his hands. 

"Would it be gay if I said yes?" Wrench jokes and two carets replace the question marks. 

Marcus brushes over the back of his head with a chuckle. "Kinda, yeah," he confirms Wrench's apprehension. The joke is flat and by far not Wrench's best but it makes Marcus realize just how much he's missed Wrench's ludicrous humor and the light-heartedness the other's company brings along. "Anyways, got you here to apologize, sorta. For being off the grid and not really being around. Sitara's probably not too happy, eh?"

"She's gucci, actually. Considering Horatio's ... err, passing. She's still strugglin' the most with it but she gets what you were doin'. And why. She started a few protests about these motherfucking gangs. Her way of coping, I suppose." Silence fills the air around them, safe for some crickets becoming louder while the sky darkens, painted with gray clouds and twinkling stars, some of them hidden. On the other side of the Golden Gate bridge widely colored but artificial lights meet the natural indigo of the sky. It's magnificent, enough so that Wrench finds the courage to speak up again. "So, you gonna tell me what you were doing these past days or we just gonna sit here in awkward silence?" 

Something between a laughter and a sigh leaves Marcus. "Thinking. Disrupting Tezcas activities and fucking up their shady business as much as I could. Coupled with some more thinking." 

The two question marks make their return on Wrench's supposed face, averting his gaze from the unsteady water in favor of Marcus, who's already focusing on Wrench. "Thinking about what exactly?" 

That peculiar expression Marcus gets when he knows what he wants to say but doesn't quite know how appears on his face. It makes Wrench smile under his mask - which is displaying a greater-than symbol on one side and a lesser-than symbol on the other. Marcus on the other hand has his eyebrows slightly pressed together, his mouth pulled to the right side of his face with a slight pout. "Well, thinkin' about what happened. How it happened. We were all blissfully unaware of what was going on with Horatio until it was too late. You 'n I sat on a rooftop and did the thing we did up there and not even a few hours later he got kidnapped by these bastards. Shit, we even saw him with Sitara before we left the Hackerspace that day." Marcus' face darkens at the thought and Wrench would lie if he didn't see the anger imprinted in the other's face. "If Sitara hadn't noticed and I hadn't found his phone ... maybe I wouldn't even have found him. Man, this is messin' with me so badly. Not only 'cause I was too late and he was my brother but simply the fact that it coulda happened to any of us, still can, in fact. Sitara, Josh, Ray, me." A deep sigh follows Marcus' words and for once he averts his gaze. His right hand is suddenly onto Wrench's left, squeezing it lightly as if scared before holding onto it. "Could be you, too. And fuck, the thought terrifies me. So much."

Wrench rummages through his brain for a reply or at least for something to say. But it doesn't quite work, not like he would like it to work at least. So instead he wraps his other hand around Marcus', exhaling audibly while his mask shows the usual Xs. "Look, you know I'm not much for this feelsy-talk. At least not intentionally. But I get what you're saying here. 'Cause, gay as it sounds, I really did miss you. Even worried about you, fuck. And I was, still am, just as furious about Horatio as you are. But man, you can't just run the fuck away from others 'cause you're scared of losing them. Especially not from me. Especially not after you jerk me off and leave me alone in your damned flat and I feel at home for the first time in, I don't fucking know, forever? So yeah, I get you. And why you weren't around. And, wow, something like this coming from me sure is ironic but running away and destroying shit isn't the solution. Not this time. And as much as I'd like it to be. Man, I could really go for some sledgehammer-action right now." 

And from the wide-eyed and amused look Marcus gives him, Wrench knows he's once again said too much already. _Damn Marcus and his ability to make me talk like a fucking waterfall._ "Not the topic but lemme get this straight. You felt at home at my place? More so than in your garage? How? Or rather why?" 

"I dunno," Wrench lies, his brain simultaneously naming like twenty suitable answers. "Don't get me wrong I love my garage. Its got the shit I'm tinkering on in it but other than that it's a literal mess. I got boxes with stuff there and a mattress I crash on 'n that's about it. Not very welcoming. Or comfortable. Or any-fucking-thing for that matter." What Wrench _forgets_ to mention is that his garage obviously doesn't have Marcus' smell all over the place, that rough yet comforting smell that Wrench seeks for whenever he presses his face into the other's neck. His garage also doesn't have tons of books and figurines and posters and other nerdy and stupid things in it that makes Wrench realize just how much he and Marcus have in common. And there are like hundreds, thousands of other things on those few square meters Wrench can't get out of his head. It feels and looks like Wrench's own apartment would, should. But telling all of that to Marcus? _No freakin' way._

A little cough from Marcus brings Wrench back to attention. "Well I don't have that much space there but if you want you can kinda, y'know, bring some of your stuff. Or all of it. And stay there all day. Kinda like roommates." 

"Except that we're not just roommates, eh?" Wrench throws in and a cocky smile graces Marcus' features, nodding. He then realizes what he's been offered by Marcus and two exclamation marks flash to life on his mask. And although his face that slowly but certainly burns up is covered, he averts his gaze. The simple thought of living with someone is something that has freaked Wrench out as long as he's lived on his own. Having another person semi-constantly around him, having another person learn about all of his odd habits and even weirder tics. It's a terrifying thought - until Wrench notices it goes vice-versa as well. Him learning everything about Marcus. Truly everything. But even that terrifies him. In a way he doesn't understand. 

The flick of Marcus' fingers in front of Wrench's still turned away face seems necessary, especially when confused at signs appear on Wrench's mask. He snaps back to face Marcus. "Yo, you okay over there? It was a suggestion. Don't needa worry your pretty head about it, especially if you don't wanna."

"Um, I can't really give you an answer here. Maybe an answer wrapped into a sarcastic comment, if you're up for it," Wrench responds and squeezes Marcus' hand in his.

"Always."

Default Xs appear on Wrench's mask and he tries to keep his composure, all the while not killing Marcus' hand. "Well, since I'm already bumming food from you whenever we go get something to eat we might as well try this crazy _roommate thing_ ," Wrench starts and quotation marks appear on his mask before switching back to the Xs. "Not that sarcastic, my bad. Anyways, I won't go get all of my shit already, just a few things. But ... I gotta admit sleeping in a real bed and without the smell of oil all around was kinda nice. Although oil does smell really fucking dope, I dunno why so many people hate it. But sleeping with that smell, eh, not so-" 

Marcus interrupts Wrench. Not directly. But it's his smile that distracts Wrench, widening and unwavering. "Would kinda put me at ease, too. Having you close by I mean. Often. Very often," Marcus admits before he smiles sheepishly. "Can we seal the deal with a kiss?" 

Wrench tries to swallow down the insecurity as well as the slight panic attack that the thought of revealing his face in semi-public causes. He turns around to study the few people around Vista Point. There is a couple holding hands while looking at the closed souvenir shop, both of the girls laughing just before Wrench averts his gaze to scan the environment further. About ten more people are close by but all of them are minding their own business instead of staring at the weird masked guy in a spiked vest, namely Wrench himself, and his boyfriend, both of them sitting on a ledge. It's not much privacy but enough for Wrench to turn back and take both of his hands away from Marcus', finally taking off his mask. He places it on his lap, still sitting cross-legged. Reluctantly, he faces Marcus and the other's whole face lights up. 

Some of the tightness in Wrench's chest eases - seeing Marcus like this and almost immediately feeling the other's hand on his cheek. "Really missed you."

"You're so fucking corny." Unable to keep the little upward curve of his lips down, Wrench quickly leans closer so Marcus' doesn't see. He stops before their lips touch though and their eyes meet, Wrench's bright blue tinged in a shade of green creating cyan gazing into Marcus' otherworldly brown eyes, dark yet just bright enough to shine under the street lamp's twilight. "Missed you too, nerd."

And then Wrench closes the remaining distance between their faces, noses awkwardly colliding for a second there, causing both of them to chuckle before they find the right angle. Wrench hits the spot, making eyes flutter close and mouths meet instead. Lips brush against each other subtly, slow and comforting, like a warm breeze floating through the rather cold evening air. Marcus' hand moves further up the left side of Wrench's face, his thumb caressing Wrench's cheek and part of the burn mark unconsciously. But Wrench doesn't mind, rather the opposite, leans into the touch. 

The kiss is brief but long enough for both of them to remember what they've talked about and silently agreed on almost two weeks back. Wrench gifts Marcus with a fleeting little smile before his face disappears back under the security of the mask. He jumps to his feet and strikes an energetic striking pose towards the Golden Gate bridge. "Okay!" he exclaims. "Enough of that cheesy shit! We've got a lotta work to do! What first? More plans to fuck the Tezcas up? Or Blume?"

Marcus huffs out a laughter. "Both very thrilling, but how about we get to your garage and grab some of your stuff? We can get food on the way and then," Marcus says while getting up, narrowing his eyes and swinging his arm around Wrench's neck, pulling him closer, "then we can talk about more of those plans of yours. Including sledgehammer-action."


	2. Plans Within Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, two chapters at once. The second one is little token of gratitude because I'm grateful for all the nice comments and kudos I've gotten. And because some people have asked for some explicit stuff ... thanks again & enjoy!

The neighborhood of Marcus' flat is widely different to the one of Wrench's garage. He notices that when he's at Marcus' place for the second time, even at eleven in the night. There's no graffiti (not that Wrench of all people would mind that one) or the occasional gang-war, no homeless people sitting in the back streets or drunk people humping his garage door. _Yes, that happened. And not only once._ So of course stopping the white transit van in North Beach with the expectation that this neighborhood will be his new home is a little overwhelming. That is if he pulls through with this _living together_ thing.

"Wanna carry all of your stuff up right now or nah?" Marcus asks as he turns off the engine, giving Wrench a quick glance. 

Wrench turns around in his seat, peaking over it to take a look at the multiple cardboard boxes waiting for him in the back of the van. "Uh, I'd say this one," he points at a box labeled _clothes_ , then at one with _stuff_ written on it, "and this one for now. We'll get the rest tomorrow or shit, it's not important just ... things I couldn't leave behind."

"Yeah, right. I mean your sealed Lara Croft figurine really is something essential and by no means something you could just leave at your garage for now. No freaking way. Totally understandable," Marcus says and Wrench can almost _touch_ the sarcasm that oozes from his words. His mask quickly displays two equal signs and he grunts, knowing damn well that most of these boxes contain stuff that is by no means needed for his daily life. Or his life in general. But _hey_ , Marcus and him arrived at Wrench's garage to pick up a few things before heading here and until then Wrench hadn't realized how incredibly hard it was to pick things he needs. Really needs. 

"Just thought she'd look good next to your limited Indiana Jones lunchbox," Wrench finally replies, trying to save himself from the shame of admitting that he wasn't exactly rational when packing boxes for two hours. Before Marcus can throw another snarky comment at him Wrench gets out of the car and to its backside, opening it. He takes one box out and hands it to Marcus who joins in, then takes the other one by himself. 

A small chuckle leaves Marcus while he locks the car and the two of them make their way across the broad street and towards the dark blue house's front door. "Can't believe we're one of these normal couples with a flat _and_ a car. Amazing." 

Wrench snorts at that, watching Marcus try and balance the fairly big cardboard box on one arm while fumbling for his keys. "Yeah, right. Totally normal couple right fucking here. Not like we're both hackers or one of us a registered criminal and the other one wears a weird mask and likes to smash things. No way! Again, _totally_ normal!"

"As normal as can be," Marcus confirms and grins into Wrench's direction, finally opening the door and holding it open for partner. "See, I'm such a gentleman." 

"You're a fucking nerd, that's what you are." A caret and a tilde appear on Wrench's mask as he passes Marcus and snatches the key chain from his fingers, almost dropping the box he's carrying himself. 

Marcus follows shortly after, rolling his eyes as he slams the door shut with his foot. It's also his turn to snort while Wrench and him make their way up the stairs. "Kinda ironic calling me a nerd right now, don't you think Mister Croft?" 

"Man, fuck you. We're both nerds, you're just the bigger one. So I get to call you out on it and ain't nothing you can do, nerd."

"Sounds fake but okay," Marcus says, a little smile crossing his lips, realizing that they're already on the fourth floor and in front of his apartment. The way up here never seemed this short and entertaining and of course it's all thanks to his literally outstanding company. Company that has settled down the cardboard box on the ground, question marks flashing to life on that odd mask of his while he has an intense fight with Marcus' key chain. 

After what feels like an amusing eternity Wrench finally finds the right key among five others and opens the door to Marcus' apartment. The door clicks but before opening it Wrench spins around on the heels of his shoes, facing Marcus. Both of his fists appear next to his face, striking a _ridiculous_ victory pose while a greater-than sign and a less-than sign appear on each side of his goggles. "Wrench one, keys zero!" he exclaims, loud enough for it to get even more ridiculous but quiet enough to not disturb Marcus' immediate neighbors. 

"Yeah, I totally am the bigger nerd in the relationship," Marcus sneers with hinted amusement in his voice and opens the door with his foot, pushing past Wrench. 

"Aw come on and admit it. That was hilarious." Wrench's synthetic voice is almost a whine when he shoves his cardboard box inside the flat's narrow hallway and closes the door behind him. A simple shrug and a grimace is Marcus' answer, placing his box on top of the other one. He then unfastens his shoes and carelessly kicks them off, almost hitting Wrench with one of them. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Marcus then makes his way to his small kitchen. "We kinda forgot to pick up food and I'm still hungry as fuck," he says and Wrench can hear the sound of a fridge door being opened, "and I don't really have anything but ... scratch that, I ain't got shit."

"Oh!" Marcus hears Wrench exclaim from the hallway, a little surprised to hear his natural voice. "I got this dope ass Indian restaurant we could get something from. They don't deliver to my garage's address. Please, please, please?" Sticking his head out the doorway, Marcus checks if it wasn't just his ears playing him a trick - but Wrench stands there, boots and mask gone, currently shrugging his vest off his shoulders. From under his hood, Wrench gives Marcus a questioning look while he hangs up his vest. "So?"

"Uh, sure, we can order there." Shaking his head to gather himself, Marcus continues. "I was just ... taken back by you. Or rather, your face. The real one, is what I'm saying." 

A few blinks from Wrench are his immediate reaction before he averts his gaze, left hand unconsciously brushing a few hair strands in front of his burn scar. "Since this is supposed to be a place where I feel ... at home, I should be comfortable not wearing - it."

Marcus follows Wrench's index-finger that points towards his mask, resting on the little dresser below a couple of coat hooks. The edges of Marcus' lips curl upward then, hesitating for a second there before he closes in on Wrench, slowly placing both of his hands to either side of Wrench's face. "Appreciate the thought, I really do. I don't quite understand why you hate your face but I know just how much you hate having it out in the open like this, even here. So I won't force you to not wear your mask. But if you don't then ... man, then you can call me nerd or whatever the fuck else, whenever the fuck." 

Biting down on his lower lip, Wrench suppresses a little smile as much as he can. He avoids to look directly into Marcus' eyes as well, staring at the ground instead. A deep breath helps him refocus though, pressing his hands on Marcus' to hold them where they are before meeting the other's gaze. "I'll manage, don't worry. After all it's not you who I'm scared of judging me. Not anymore." 

The smile gracing Marcus' face grows, bemused and warm. He gives Wrench a swift peck on the cheek and Wrench pretends his hardest not to look flustered. But apparently he does, Marcus' chuckle making it almost painfully obvious before he pulls his phone out of his trouser pocket. "You wanna tell me what that place you wanna order from is called?"

Ten minutes later and Wrench has finally decided on what to order. Marcus' whining about how unbelievably hungry he is stops with that decision, finally placing their order via phone. So now they're sitting in Marcus' living room, Marcus on the midnight black linen couch and Wrench across of him on the floor, a gray wool rug below him. A little table made of dark oak is in between them on which Marcus' feet are resting. "So from what you said earlier I gather you aren't quite done with the Tezcas yet?" Wrench asks, his hood pulled down as he wraps a strand of dirty blonde hair around his finger absent-mindedly. 

"Yeah," Marcus says and leans forward to grab a few papers from the lower shelf of the desk. He hands them to Wrench who gives Marcus a confused look before studying the papers closer. "Layouts of a semi-private wing of an art museum in Frisco's outskirts. Every few weeks, a delivery of drugs and guns is shipped there, hidden in paintings and artifacts and other shit. These things are distributed during parties, parties held by Tezcas bosses. Not the petty ones we got rid off on the streets, but the actual bosses. The real deal. People who work in more _official_ ways. Meaning they have respectable jobs on the outside. They are the ones who give the orders."

Still giving the plans most of his attention, Wrench speaks up. "Why didn't you tell us about it? I mean, all of us?"

Marcus shrugs. "I only found out two or three days ago and - I didn't wanna bring up week-old shit. Thing is that the fastest way to find out who these bosses are is by attending one of their parties in that museum. These parties are more like auctions, filled with small criminals and god knows who else. The problem is that you can only attend these freaking parties with a hand-signed invitation. These are send out like every few weeks, along with new shipments. I have no fucking idea who receives an invitation, so we gotta find out that first, get one, go to this fucking party and find out who the assholes really pulling the strings are. And even _if_ we find out, we can't just kill 'em. I know you want to as much as I do but ... they are _respectable_ people and we'll be followed if we kill 'em. And this time you won't get away with the fucking FBI givin' you a slap on the wrist."

A low grunt is all Wrench answers before he studies the museum plans some more. They sit there in silence for a while before Wrench takes a very small and chewed-on pencil out of one of his trouser pockets. He scribbles a few things onto the paper, writing something down as well. A muttered curse follows and he scratches a few words out before continuing whatever he's doing. Marcus leans over the table to give it a look but Wrench's hand-writing is bad enough to give Marcus a headache should he look at it upside down any longer. "Okay so," Wrench mumbles, a little slurred and quiet but audible enough. "let's say we research about whoever gets these fancy ass invitations starting tomorrow, we got plenty of time to steal one even if the next party is like, in a few days. Better we get two though because obviously two are better than one. The fucking guards or whatever will check if the invitations are truly ours, no problem. I got someone who forges the _best_ fake IDs, so they'll believe us and not whoever we're gonna steal from. And even if we only get one invitation, there's still a way that one of us can let the other in. _If_ these museum plans are still up to date." Wrench taps the pencil onto the plan, showing a window that doesn't have bars in front of it. Marcus gives Wrench a questioning look when he notices that it's on the third floor. "Don't give me that fucking look, I got my ways to get up there if I gotta. Let's try and get two invitations though." 

"You do realize you gotta wear formal clothing if you wanna get in there with me?" Marcus asks. 

"But Marcus," Wrench gasps, voice overly eccentric as he drops the pencil in a shocked gesture, "who do you take me for? Of course I realize! I own the most exquisite formal wear there is, all the while not betraying my aesthetic!" 

"I know I'll regret asking but ... could you show me if you got it with you?" 

Wrench simply snaps his fingers at Marcus before gesturing finger guns. He gets up and strolls towards the hallway. Marcus can't quite see what Wrench is doing there, but he hears the other rummaging around in one of the cardboard boxes. It's not long before Wrench returns, proudly holding a blue hoodie in front of his chest. A picture of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ is printed on it and the smug grin around Wrench's mouth would be worse if he wasn't trying to suppress it by digging his teeth into his lower lip. "See? Formal as it can be without refusing to wear spikes 'cause ... he's a hedgehog ... so he has spikes!" 

Marcus leans back into the comfort of the couch, his hands covering his entire face as if embarrassed. It's not long before he starts to laugh though, loud and uncontrolled. When his hands unveil his face he almost has tears in his eyes, softly shaking his head. "You know a hoodie isn't ... why am I even trying to tell you that? But you know, I really can't say if you're a genius or if you're just completely fucked up." 

"Probably a bit of both, at least that's what the psychiatrist my parents forced me to go to told me," Wrench says with a shrug. He carelessly throws the hoodie towards Marcus who catches it and gives it another look, brightly grinning at it. "But in all seriousness, of course wearing formal wear, especially without mask, isn't exactly my cup of tea. But I'm not gonna bail out on you. I never would. Especially not for a reason as shitty as possibly having to wear formal wear. And now? Now I'm gonna enjoy the luxury of having a bathtub while you wait for our food and go over my plan." 

With Wrench already halfway to the hallway, Marcus mutters. "You mean if I manage to decipher your hand-writing."

"What was that?!" Wrench shouts from the corridor.

"Nothing, honey! Remember, totally normal couple right here!"


	3. Morning Comes Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely sexual content and not necessarily needed if you aren't comfortable with that sorta thing.

A deep sigh from his own mouth wakes Marcus up and he almost chokes on a mouthful of ashy blond hair. He's still drunken on sleep but of course remembers that it's Wrench's hair and that they tussled the evening prior about who's gonna be the big spoon. It ended with Wrench being turned onto his stomach, screaming into the pillow for mercy. Apparently his hips are very sensitive and were unprepared for one of Marcus' vicious tickle assaults. So their positions were settled, Marcus moving up from behind Wrench, pressing his forehead into the hollow of Wrench's shoulder. They fell asleep fast, to the sound of each other's breathing. 

Marcus smiles at the not so distant memory while he feels the sunlight coming in from the windows rubbing his back. He forgot to lower the blinds but for once he doesn't mind because it gives him the opportunity of taking in the picture of Wrench's hair in front of him. The dim light creates a blend between warm and cool shades of blond and the stark contrast of oil and apple shampoo awakens an odd sensation in Marcus' nose. 

And yet that sensation isn't what makes Marcus' skin prickle. It's his hard-on that presses up against Wrench's perky and lean ass. His voice is still hoarse when he groans and somewhere in the back of his head he hopes that the noise wakes Wrench up - but the other man is still softly snoring. Marcus takes a deep breath, shifting to place his elbow onto his pillow. His other hand that has been staying on Wrench's clothed hip all night moves as well, in front of the other's boxer shorts - to find out that Wrench is just as hard as Marcus himself.

It's probably the hundredth or thousandth time that either of them wake up with a tent and yet it's different. Different because they wake up next to each other, like a _normal couple_. The thought causes a pleasant feeling inside of Marcus and the urge to wake Wrench up in his very own way overcomes him. And Marcus isn't someone to let up easily from something his mind has settled onto, so he shifts on the bed once more until he's in position to roll Wrench onto his back, pushing their blanket off the bed. The rays of the setting sun frame Wrench's body then, pale skin appearing almost ghostly against black sheets. Marcus takes in the sight while crawling between Wrench's spread legs and with a lazy smile he caresses over the other's glowing cheeks. Wrench's hips jerk once, twice, into the empty air. 

But it doesn't wake him up, so Marcus leans further down, places a couple of butterfly kisses onto Wrench's neck and the vein there, feels how his pulse is starting to pick up. Marcus' hands are on either side of Wrench's narrow hips in the meantime, pulling up the oversized black shirt with the _DOOM_ logo on it. Wrench's breath hitches when Marcus' fingers brush over exposed skin and although Wrench is still fast asleep, his body reacts as if he were awake. His back arches off the bed, into the comfort of calloused fingers and it makes Marcus want to go on with this even more, makes him want to touch and kiss and mark Wrench and he's pretty sure Wrench doesn't mind. 

Especially when Marcus' lips travel south, his tongue swirling over an already stiffening nipple, its soft pink color standing against light skin. Wrench moans and his cock pulses in response, against the fabric of his boxer shorts and against Marcus' solid stomach. He exhales loudly when Marcus starts trailing feather light kisses from Wrench's chest all the way down to his lower abdomen.

Marcus remains there, lovingly kissing the slightly shivering skin. He smirks against it, smirks against the ink imprinted there forever. Fingertips trace over the roughly scribbled _Wrench_ that's spread across Wrench's stomach, mouth following the path before Marcus' tongue dips into Wrench's navel teasingly. An unflattering noise suddenly fills the room from way above Marcus and he looks up, watching how Wrench's eyes flutter open and close, open and close again, fighting a little before they finally stay open. They are half-lidded and a gleam is in them, lust in the color of the Caribbean sea. 

"Whassgoinon," Wrench mumbles and his hands are above his head, stretching his whole body carelessly. A lazy smile plays around his lips that he covers a little with one hand as his arms fall back down. 

"Thought I'd wake you up a little more caringly than last time," Marcus smirks, his breath tickling Wrench's stomach which makes the other squirm and even giggle a little. 

Rubbing his eyes, Wrench's voice turns into a whine. "That's nice 'n all but it's way too early for this ... too early to be awake, too early for anything, really."

"Don't you worry, I got this," Marcus just says and runs his hands along Wrench's side, up and down, thumbs stroking over Wrench's nipples and digging into his hipbones. He caresses over an inked middle-finger and a running chicken tattoo and his touch is tender enough for Wrench's long-drawn yawn to turn into a moan and finally into a muttered _fuck, M_. And Marcus has never felt this much arousal simply from a person's voice and reactions alone. Heat rushes through his body and turns into impatience, hooking two fingers of each hand under Wrench's blue boxer shorts. 

Marcus then kisses the widely spread and haphazardly drawn on pentagram tattoos on either side of Wrench's pelvis and the lower his mouth gets, the further he pulls the other's boxer shorts down. "This is worse torture than fuckin' family dinners," Wrench pants with clear amusement in his voice and Marcus watches his face closely - watches how Wrench's mouth opens wide and his eyes close in rapture when his dick is finally freed from its confines. 

After pulling it all the way down Wrench's skinny legs, Marcus carelessly tosses the other's underwear across the room. There are only a few brightly colored hairs around Wrench's crotch, the area almost as clean-shaven as the rest of his body. Wrench's cock is already leaking and Marcus can't help but to lean down, slowly licking the bead of pre-cum off the other's tip. Marcus' hands follow short, his grip strong and sure, fingers warm and all Wrench can do is to release an almost pathetic whimper. 

"Sweet baby Jesus," Wrench groans and his hands dig into the pillow next to his head. 

Hot breath once again tickles against Wrench when Marcus speaks up. "Been called lotsa things in my life, but that one is new," he says and before Wrench can finish the little scoff he gives as reply, Marcus's tongue flicks over the base of Wrench's cock with long exploratory licks, slowly but certainly traveling all the way to the top. 

A silent curse, an insolent jerk of Wrench's hip and Marcus' own hand down his far too tight black boxer shorts is what follows. Wrench is breathless when Marcus' mouth is finally taking in all of him, starts bobbing his head to get as much of Wrench inside as possible. A moan of contentment and pure pleasure overcomes Wrench and he revels in the sensation of Marcus' warm, wet mouth slowly massaging him. 

Wrench then commits the mistake of looking down to Marcus, heat boiling in the pit of his stomach when sees the other's cheek sucked in with effort, his eyes fixated on Wrench's face and Wrench's face alone. And Marcus' eyes are dark, filled with fierce desire but also something gentle and although Wrench quickly shifts his gaze and covers his restless mouth with a hand, he gives in. Every caress of Marcus' tongue, mouth and hand melts together and sends him into a state of pure bliss. Wrench's over-sensitive body and mind can't concentrate on anything else. His chest shakes and his body is straining, knees buckling with weakness and heart pounding as he comes into Marcus' mouth, unexpected and slightly embarrassed. 

The salty taste spreading on his tongue and the trembling body beneath him rush through Marcus' mind and then into his body, his own cock twitching with need as Wrench's spend one does the same inside of his mouth. All Marcus sees is with hints of sweat glistening skin, pale and with the contrast of black ink carved into it. He swallows and hums around Wrench's length while he works himself towards and through his own orgasm, coming into his hand as he parts from Wrench's altogether. 

And then it all fades, slowly but certainly, both of them laying on the bed's head with pillows scattered around them, catching their breath. They're both staring back at the ceiling, before Wrench says, "It really is way too fuckin' early." 

"Couldn't help myself. Besides, the sun's already out and we gotta get going if we wanna find out who the fuck's gonna get those invitations," Marcus murmurs although he finds it hard to keep his eyes open and his voice even. 

Wrench touches along the bedside table, grabbing a package of tissues. He takes one out, then throws the pack into Marcus' face, chuckling. "Let's sleep ten more minutes, alright?"

"'N how much is that in Wrench-time?"

"Two hours ... maybe three. Or maybe the whole day."


	4. Nosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter of ... things. Thanks to everyone for reading and all the lovely comments & kudos (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Getting up and out of bed has never been a hard thing for Wrench to do, not sleeping long but tight. Too tight for his tastes, his many dreams a blurry memory once he's woken up but a terribly real experience as his eyes were closed and those nightmares unfolded in his head. He hated them and therefor hated sleeping for most of the time, never feeling safe and sound from his own mind, especially when he still lived with his parents who couldn't, wouldn't, understand him. 

So of course it was an overwhelming sensation for Wrench when he didn't want to get out of bed the first time he slept over at Marcus' place, just like he doesn't want to now, the second time. The only difference is that it's Marcus' _and_ Wrench's place now. The thought rushes through Wrench's stomach like churning butterflies and wakes him for what feels like the fourth time today. An indescribably warm and secure feeling surrounds the air and even the disgustingly happy music resounding from the ice cream truck outside and the sun dazzling Wrench can't quite disturb his allegedly peace. What disturbs Wrench is that a certain someone next to him is missing though. 

With a wide yawn Wrench gropes for his smartphone waiting for him on the nightstand, finding it and unlocking it. "Fuck," he growls when the far too bright screen shows him what he's been missing during his beauty sleep. Three new text messages from Sitara. Two new text messages from Marcus. Three new voice messages from Marcus. _It's still way too fuckin' early for this much social interacting_ , Wrench thinks to himself but scratches the thought when he gives his phone's clock a quick glance. He wonders how often he's turned around for another minute or five and how the hell those minutes turned into literal hours considering that it's three in the afternoon. 

Reluctantly so, Wrench opens Sitara's messages. 

_11:32 AM: Where u @?_

_11:59 AM: Srsly answer. Josh said u werent @ ur garage and we can't locate ur phone!!!_

_12:16 AM: NVM assface._

Wrench frowns at that, simply replying with about twenty question marks. He grins at his phone as he presses _Send_ , knowing exactly that it will irritate Sitara just as much as her messages irritated Wrench just now. He swipes and taps the sun-warmed display of his phone a few times to reach the window that holds his and Marcus' conversation. A picture of an excited _Pepe the frog_ immediately greets Wrench, _when bae looks cute as fuck while sleeping_ written as second text message under it and he doesn't know whether to scream or laugh at it. Next up are the three voice messages, the first one sent at noon, the others following short. A long sigh leaves Wrench, getting up from the way too cozy bed and pressing _Play_. 

"Yo babe - wait, can I call you babe? Is that good? Or nahh? Uhh, anyways, Ray called me when you were still sleepin', said he needed me to see him at the beach. He's got something big planned, something to do with Galilei. I told him I don't have time today but he insisted." Marcus stops talking then, a couple of traffic noises in the background filling the silence. Wrench meanwhile strolls through the bedroom, groaning as he bends down to pick up his boxer shorts, still laying a few feet away from the bed where Marcus threw them during their spontaneous morning activity. An annoyed grunt from Marcus' message brings Wrench's attention back to the phone in his hand. "Sorry, fucking idiots need to learn how to drive. Anyways - again - I borrowed your car, hope that's okay. If you need to go somewhere, there's a cable car station nearby and also a bus station. They're hella crowded but mayb-"

Looking at his phone and wondering why the voice message interrupts, Wrench notices that it was, indeed, its end. While still lazily moving through the flat and into the bathroom, he taps _Play_ on the next message. "I'm gonna throw this fucking phone outta the window, I swear to god. It just stopped recording. Fucking." Wrench can't help but to laugh at that, putting his underwear back where it belongs. "Anyways - a-fucking-gain - I don't know if I'll be back home today. And wow man, let's take that in for a moment. Home. Our home. Mhmmm." Another laugh that turns into a scoff fills the room as Wrench steps in front of the sink. "Well, I'll tell you more about the whole thing with Ray later. Or you'll hear from us over the DedSec channel I guess. For now I gotta drive around in this motherfreaking traffic. Please kill me. Oh, I also told Sitara that you were busy with a project concerning Blume 'cus she kept spamming me where the fuck you were. Uh, that's about it. Take care."

An unavoidable look in the mirror greets Wrench when he averts his gaze from the phone, making him cringe. He looks at the deformed skin and the blisters of his scar and his nose that stands out like a pink hippo, his peculiarly colored eyes staring back at him and the heavy bags under his eyes. Flipping his reflection off, he turns on the warm water tap, washing his face before brushing his teeth with the toothbrush he's brought along. He then presses _Play_ on the last message. "Shitfuck, I almost forgot to tell you that I took my laptop along but you can use my PC. The password is smash the state, all small and written as one word. Also feel free to put your stuff wherever the fuck you wanna. You can even move mine, I only moved in here like two months ago so it's all set up very sporadically anyways. Ok bye now for real because the fucking asshat in front of me is driving so slow he's almost driving backwards. Mother-"

After he's done in the bathroom Wrench makes his way through the flat's corridor and into the living room, one hand on the his neck while the other one holds onto his phone, replying _"Babe is fine, nerd"_ to Marcus. The plates that Marcus and him left on the living room's coffee table yesterday evening are gone and Wrench wonders when exactly Marcus got up. Shrugging in the end, he grabs the tv remote with his free hand and brings the big screen to life. The news are on and it's _good enough of a background noise for now_ , Wrench thinks, before turning the PC on. It stands below the room's single but broad window, decorated with white curtains that have gray dots on them. After placing his phone on the desk, Wrench enters the password, sitting down on the black gaming char. A little smile crosses his lips, quietly thinking how Marcus really does have good taste for a hipster and really knows where to put the money he makes in legal and not so legal ways. Wrench has always been too lazy for that. And too insecure when it came to everyday things like visiting flats or purchasing furniture, realtors and security guards no fans of his mask, he imagines. 

Shaking the thought off, Wrench gets to work. His eyes fly over the papers from yesterday evening once more, going over the floor plans and the overall plan he's come up with. A tiny frown crosses his features because his hand-writing really _is_ hard to decipher. He huffs at himself and instead opens nudle search, typing in the museum's name, enjoying the confirming clicking of Marcus' mechanical keyboard. It doesn't take him more than a few mouse-clicks to find the name of the museum's owner, one Brian Stryker. The picture on the museum's website shows a white male in overly fancy clothing, in his late forties or fifties, but no useful information on the person or his whereabouts. It's the exact opposite of what Wrench had hoped to find considering that this guy probably is the most reliable way of finding a way into the Tezcas' shady business. 

With an audible groan Wrench opens Invite's site, rolling his eyes with annoyance at the stylized logo that spells !NViTE instead. He types in _Brian Stryker_ but the only person in the San Franciscio region showing up is a twenty-two year old guy with a profile picture of him and a sea lion. "C'mon, why's that fucker not on Invite?" Wrench murmurs to himself and buries his head in his hands, almost scratching his cheeks on the barbed bracelet on his left wrist and the spiked one on his right wrist. He's not used to not wearing his mask or to the old habit of hiding his face in his hands like this. 

The thought of having to dig deeper than the bare surface of social media annoys Wrench, even more so when his phone vibrates. He grabs it and reads the still brightened up display. _One new message from Marcus_. Wrench opens it with a lopsided smile before looking at a selfie of Marcus, smiling brightly with the beach behind him and his arm halfway swung around a dog. A husky, to be precise. Wrench's phone vibrates again, this time with an actual text message from Marcus.

_4:04 PM: she's so qt can we get one?_

Wrench's smile brightens inadvertently, throwing his phone onto the couch behind him. "Can't get distracted by that nerd." 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later and Wrench finds himself on his way towards Union Square, headphones in his ears as he listens to everyone talk about Marcus' infiltration to Galileo until Sitara shifts the conversation to Dusan and the possibility of finding dick pictures should they succeed to hack Galilei. "If we get ahold of a Dusan dick pic, we'd have the ultimate leverage," she says.

And of course, Wrench can't hold his voice down. "Yeah, especially if it's small or warty." A woman that passes him gives him a weird look and for once Wrench isn't sure if it's because of what he said or because of the trademark mask covering his face. She'd probably look terrified if she knew Wrench was hiding a pistol in the back of his usual torn pants, although he's having a hard time keeping it in place. He silently curses his preference for wide pants and his skinny white ass. 

Marcus' laughter that comes in from his headphones pulls Wrench out of his thoughts. "Knowing him, his dick probably has its own fucking manbun on it." 

Sitara agrees, saying something about a hipster dick. 

"I was uncircumcised before it was cool," Wrench imitates Dusan's possible hipster dick and three young women look at him with curiosity and confusion, keeping their gaze on him even as they pass by. Wrench turns around and gestures finger guns at them, his mask display a tilde and a caret. And although his mask is winking at them, his face underneath is burning with embarrassment. 

However, he keeps listening to the conversation that is now going on between Marcus and Ray only, picking up his pace. Wrench then opens his _nudle maps_ application and follows the custom waypoint he's set. Somewhere in between walking towards it he asks Marcus if he wants to hear a driving song and Ray if he wants to hear a hacking song. Both of them refuse more or less politely and the call ends. Not Wrench's conversation with Marcus though. 

_One new voice message from Marcus_.

"How's the search for the museum director's home going?" it says. 

A soft frown settles on Wrench's face, aggravated that he can't really talk without possibly giving his plan away to every security camera nearby. So instead, he types.

_9:27 PM: cant talk paranoia & shit. close to his penthouse if i got it right. u coming home 2night?_

Two minutes later. _One new voice message from Marcus_. 

Wrench looks up from his phone and scans his surroundings, making sure no one is paying an unusual amount of attention to him before pressing _Play_. "Probably not. Ray wants me to get to Galilei but they're already closed to the public. So now I gotta drive there and hack into some security cams so we can make a plan for tomorrow. We're staying at the Hackerspace close to Silicon Valley so yeah, no fuckin' way we'll see each other before tomorrow unless you wanna drive three hours to over here with a fuckin' bus once you're done."

A quick and snarky reply is all Wrench manages to think of, his brain already in motion to create a plan as his destination is in visibility range. 

_9:38 PM: yeah RIP. im there. ttyl_

Without giving Marcus or the message he's sent a second thought, Wrench closes in on the sky-high building. He looks up to it and at the way it blocks out the setting sun, it's glass facade strung together with black steel, a true monument to the modern age. It easily towers over Wrench and the sidewalk, almost as if it was trying to intimidate all of its surroundings. Catching his lower lip between his teeth once again, Wrench looks around for a possible way to enter the building. A security guard stands ready at the entrance, so that's a no. 

A bench that belongs to the park across the hotel catches Wrench's attention and he quickly sits down on it - a perfect spot to get a glimpse of what's going on inside that forsaken skyscraper. It doesn't take him long to hack through several cameras with that weird and totally overpowered app Josh has recently given Wrench for testing. 

Wrench inhales sharply as he goes through multiple security feeds.

"Well, this is gonna be a royal pain in my skinny ass," he murmurs to himself and the guy sitting next to him gives him a questioning look. 

When did people become so damn nosy?


	5. Plan?

It's a rare thing for Wrench to cross his arms in front of his chest, straight-lined refusal written all over the body that otherwise slacks around and is open for anything - well, almost anything. His obvious stance is aimed at Marcus, staring at him with his mask displaying apostrophes which make him look almost vicious if not cute, at least in Marcus' opinion. "You already went to Galilei today," Wrench says, pathing back and forth in the center of Marcus' _and his_ flat's living room. "I mean, I just picked you up from the Hackerspace and you already wanna go on and infiltrate the next place? Man, you're like James Bond's cousin or shit, I don't know." A groan leaves Wrench as he puts his left hand on his forehead before it travels over his hair, revealed for once as the hood of his usual hoodie is pulled down. "I don't even have a proper plan how to get into Stryker's penthouse yet except a goddamn window high up. The security is tighter than a damn duck's ass. I barely had last evening to spy it all out before the police told me to find some other place to linger around at night." 

Marcus, sitting on the couch and dressed in rather wide navy jeans and a blue shirt that reads _You goat to be kidding me_ with a comic goat on it, _obviously_ , just shrugs carelessly. "All Ray and I had were shitty floorplans from the security cameras and I think he was still a little drunk when we made plans. Sloppy plans. Very fucking sloppy plans. So yeah, I think getting into some guy's shitty penthouse will more likely succeed than me infiltrating Galilei and hey - these goons there didn't even notice me."

"True, I guess we can just improvise and still get away with it. I fucking hope." Wrench's mask finally switches to the common Xs. "I got a rough plan about getting in though since there's absolutely no way we can hack our way inside. Once we're in we can just pretend to be, I don't fucking know, residents. The cleaning squad. Pizza delivery guys. Wait, scratch that. I tried." 

"You tried being a pizza delivery guy? What the F?"

An annoyed grunt leaves Wrench. "Yeah I ordered a pizza and hacked the front guy's PC via cameras while waiting for it, pretty much the only thing in my reach. Took the pizza and wanted to deliver it to Mister Dookie on the third floor since his name cracked me up good. Security at the front door let me in even though they gave me a frown considering I was wearing my normal shit but the front desk motherfucker called Dookie," a snort chuckle from both of them interrupts Wrench briefly, "Anyway, he called Dookie and asked him if he ordered pizza. Before he could say anything I ran the fuck outta there though." 

"So you probably shouldn't show up in, y'know, this," Marcus says and points his open hand at Wrench's mask and clothing from where he's sitting. Wrench agrees with a nod and his allegedly expression changes to semicolons, jokingly crying. Marcus rolls his eyes at that and waves the other off with a grin to which the mask changes back to Xs. "Can't wear your usual aesthetics anyways. I doubt spiked jackets are very stealthy and if we get caught snooping around in there your mask won't really give us sympathy points to make us seem like we live there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll get something else to wear." Wrench sits down next to Marcus on the couch then, grabbing his phone from his pockets before doing so. His index finger swipes over the screen a couple of times until he reaches the folder containing his photos. He hastily scrolls past a couple of memes, selfies and other stupid things that Marcus would've loved to see until he reaches the gallery's end. "We basically gotta get into this private elevator and to the top floor and pray to Jimmy Siska that Stryker isn't home. I couldn't reach the security cams on his floor if he has any. Like man, when did people become so fucking careful about everything?"

"Just means he has something to hide," Marcus suggests and grabs the phone out of Wrench's hands, scrolling through the footage of several floors. 

Wrench sits next to him, cross-legged with his hands patting impatiently on his knees. "I suppose we could do it like this." 

 

* * *

 

It's late afternoon when Marcus and Wrench have finally settled for a decent enough plan while stuffing themselves with the cold remains of the pizza Wrench ordered yesterday. The plan isn't exactly precise. Or good. Or anything. But it'll have to do. The chance of getting caught is high and it scares Marcus much more than Wrench, who is currently too busy complaining to care. "Like, I get that I can't wear my usual get-up 'cause if we're inside it's too fucking suspicious especially with the mask but why the fuck do I gotta wear this?" All Marcus does is give Wrench a sideglance as they walk down the streets, deciding that it would be easier to get away through San Francisco's back alleys on foot than through its streets by car should they find themselves getting chased. What also helps if they should run into trouble is the item currently in Wrench's dismay, fingers tugging at the thin black scarf around his throat.

"Well I didn't have anything else you could wear to cover your face if need be. Not my fault you don't have anything for it except the obvious which, as we decided, is a little too much." Getting Wrench to wear something other than torn pants and punk clothes with spikes turned out to be quite the challenge, the wardrobe he's brought along consisting of almost nothing else. Marcus' pants wouldn't fit him either, even his skinny pants too loose around Wrench who seems to have skipped leg day more than once. They settled with the only pair of pants Wrench owned that weren't torn - black skinny jeans that hugged his ass in a way that made Marcus sweat when he looked at it. The shirt Wrench changed into when Marcus threw away the pizza carton was black as well, but with a Magikarp on it, a straight white font around it that said _once I evolve I'm going to kill you all_. A white long-sleeve under it helped cover up Wrench's distinct tattoos. Coupled with some of Marcus well-worn black sneakers, the black scarf and the stud earrings Wrench is wearing as per usual, he looks a little like a hipster who got lost in a video game store, his dirty blonde hair and tattoos standing out quite a bit among it all. Still not as suspicious as his damn mask. 

Not being hidden behind it and behind several layers of spikes seems to be a problem for Wrench though, clearly visible by the way he's walked hunched over all the way. And then there's of course his left hand, constantly trying to either cover his mouth or the mark on his forehead, which he tries to hide behind strands of hair in a miserable attempt. Marcus can only imagine how it must be to Wrench, especially considering how crowded San Francisco's inner city is around this time of the day. "You okay over there? Aside from having to wear that terrifying scarf, of course," he finally dares to say. 

A little startled Wrench blinks a couple of times before turning his gaze to Marcus. "Y-Yeah," he mutters, barely audible. "It's just. Walking around with my face out in the open like this is making me uncomfortable as fuck. It's like having one of those dreams where you wake up in the middle of the classroom, butt-fucking-naked. Every person that looks at me is like anxiety personified. Like fuck, I didn't remember it being this bad. When I'm just around you I almost completely forget about my messed up condition and my even more messed up face." 

Quickly realizing what he just said, Wrench averts the gaze of his light eyes, both of his hands traveling through his hair before resting on his neck, just above the scarf. And he's not the only one feeling the impact of his words, Marcus noticing a comfortable warmth settling in his stomach and on his cheeks even though he's also a little taken back for a second there. He shakes his mild surprise over Wrench's honesty off though, trying to help the other get over his fear instead. Unfortunately, there's not much he can offer. "Well, you wanna hold hands or something? Does that help? Cause I don't fucking know." 

Wrench chuckles at that, light-hearted but hidden behind the back of his hand. "Bro, we might be gay but not cheesy, come the fuck on. It's helping that you're here and besides that, we're almost there." A lazy nod from Wrench points Marcus' gaze towards a giant building, its glass reflecting San Francisco's steadily setting sun. "Ok, let's find Danny." 

"Who the fuck is Danny?" Marcus asks with obvious confusion in his voice, not recalling Wrench to say anything about meeting up with someone.

"A friend. Follow me." They close in on the building with moderate speed, trying not to raise any suspicion as they slip into a back alley separating a bookstore and the hotel. Wrench then makes a handsign all action movie like that signals the two of them to stop, leaning against a concrete wall and out of sight - mostly. He pulls his phone from his pockets, both thumbs swiftly tapping on it a couple of times. A scissor lift comes driving towards them all of a sudden and Marcus sees a little spark in Wrench's eyes, thin lips curling upwards into a slight grin that doesn't fade when he looks towards Marcus. "May I introduce you to Danny?" 

Marcus just scoffs but climbs onto the lift, shaking his head. "You really do have a weird relationship with technology." The finger-guns pointed at Marcus are Wrench's immediate but not sole reply before he follows onto _Danny_.

"Found him when I was snooping around yesterday but he was cheating on me with someone else at that time," Wrench jokes with his voice sounding a little whiny. "But he should reach high enough to get us to that small window that seems to be open like twenty-four-seven. Its design doesn't really fit the rest of the building but I believe this backside is like, used for storage or some shit mostly. I don't fucking get if this is a hotel or if it holds flats like what the shit." 

Rolling his eyes from behind his glasses, Marcus explains. "Some people rent hotel rooms for like, a long ass time or even buy them. Especially a damn penthouse." 

"Urgh, whatever let's just go. I really don't care about this snobby bullshit," Wrench says and swats away Marcus' hand that's patting onto his shoulder. The lift rattles with protest when Wrench orders it to rise. 

And somehow both of their guts are telling Marcus and Wrench that this isn't gonna go well.


	6. Getting In Is The Easy Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow associates, its been a long time and I'm very sorry for that. I've had a lot of stress with my team and work and university aND I actually still have some stress but now it's a little less so ... that's good I guess. Anyway enjoy and thanks to everyone who is still sticking around. Comments, kudos and critique really appreciated ... thanks for that!

Danny is quick to bring Marcus and Wrench to their destination. Without hesitating Wrench gives the forklift a couple of reassuring pats on the control panel sitting on its front to which Marcus lowers one of his eyebrows in disbelief. "Do you reward every machine for its services even though its their apparent job? Like, after you used my computer did you stroke it gently?"

Wrench groans a little, rolling his eyes at Marcus but quickly averting his face before the other can see too much. "Of course I didn't. It's _your_ computer, so you have to make it feel special and treat it with the utmost respect."

"Guess I missed that part in the manual," Marcus chuckles in reply.

"Yeah but who the fuck reads manuals anyways?" One of Wrench's tattooed hands makes an odd wave motion, as if to shake the apparently disgusting thought of reading guidelines off. "Let's cut the bullshit and get on with it, as romantic as sitting on Danny in a stinking back alley is." 

Marcus agrees with a small nod and instantly understands Wrench's notion as he motions to the window. Without further ado he helps Wrench reach said window by giving him a leg-up, watching his backside with great interest. "Nice view," Marcus comments. 

"Man, fuck you," Wrench groans as he scrambles into the open window. A fairly loud noise is heard next, almost drowning out Wrench's natural voice that comes in the form of a high-pitched yelp. "Careful, it's quite the drop." 

"You okay in there?" Marcus follows Wrench short, the window still high-up despite the forklift. However, it's no problem for Marcus to reach it, having a slight height advantage over Wrench and a much greater jumping power. His hands still only barely reach the edge of the window, Marcus pulling himself up and into the building. 

As soon as he gets a glimpse into the room apparently used as some type of storage, he sees Wrench still laying on his back beneath the window. He pulls a grimace as soon as he spots Marcus. "I fell. Hard. And it hurts. A lot," he whines, dragging out his words to emphasize his pain. 

"Get up right now and I'll kiss it better once we're back home."

Marcus isn't sure if it's intentional or not, but Wrench's face suddenly lightens up. "Really?"

"Really really." 

Wrench gets up almost effortlessly, the strength in his body enough to push himself from his back straight onto his feet. A dumbstruck look manifests on his face, as if he's trying to express something he isn't quite able to without his mask so he averts his gaze quickly. One of his hands then nervously wanders through the back of his hair and to its front, brushing some loose strands to partially cover up his forehead and side. "Alright so - if we head west coming out of this room's door we should find one of the private elevators. Shouldn't be too hard." 

While pushing himself off the windowsill, Marcus raises an eyebrow. "Last time you said that the police almost busted our asses for trespassing a damn graveyard at night." 

An offended click of Wrench's lips follows. "It's not like it's my freaking fault that Blume has a comm tower next to that stupid ass graveyard and that we needed access to it. And it's much less my fault that this creepy old hag called the police on us." Wrench then pulls a face with his tongue sticking out, his shoulders hunched and fingers curled, trying to imitate the old woman. "Like she was so fucking creepy, I bet she lived there with her thirty cats, reading them stories while searching for cursed bones or shit." 

"You really put a lot of thought into these dumb stories of yours, huh?" 

Wrench gestures finger-guns to the air next to him, nodding frantically. "You bet. Now, as much as I love telling peasants such as you about my heroic achievements, we should get a move on before someone wonders why this storage room is talking."

This time around it's Marcus who nods, following Wrench who carefully and for once silently opens the door. Luckily there isn't anyone on the other side. Wrench gestures with his hand for Marcus to follow him and the two slip onto the hallway unseen. 

"Fancy," Marcus rumbles under his breath as they make their way down a long corridor. His eyes take in the elaborate wallpaper and flooring, an impressed whistle leaving his lips. He turns quiet when a broad man in an Umeni-Zulu security uniform turns around the corner just ahead of them. Marcus quickly fumbles for words to justify his whistle. "Like woah bro, I whistled so hard after her 'cus that chick had a really dope rack, I can tell ya that much." 

The guard gives Marcus an irritated look but passes him and Wrench without anything else. Marcus kicks himself mentally when the two of them turn around the corner the guard came from. Wrench on the other hand looks up from the ground, throwing a sideway glance towards Marcus - just enough for Marcus to see the light flush but a deep frown painted across Wrench's face. "Really, Marcus? I mean, I can be crude and vulgar but ... this hetero bullshit is all you could think of?"

Marcus just puts his hand up in defeat, clearly not trying to justify his words. "I panicked, okay, fuck. As long as he took my blatant macho behavior, I don't give a crap."

"Right," Wrench grunts, drawing the word out. He shakes his head once more nevertheless, earning a scoff from Marcus. It's Wrench's turn to scan the area now but unlike Marcus, they're doing it due to his paranoia of being seen or caught despite being certain there are no cameras on the hallways. Swiftly he takes out his phone, unlocking it before flipping through his photo gallery and to the hotel's floor plans. "Here," he continues, pointing at an elevator a little further down. 

The two stand in front of said elevator a second later, unfortunately needing a passcode to continue. Marcus watches how Wrench's slightly shaking index-finger swipes left on the phone before the same finger proceeds to punch in a four-digit code into the elevator's keypad. 

"Yo," Marcus says then, voice quiet. His hand finds its way onto Wrench's shoulders, fingers digging into it with reassurance. "You okay?"

Wrench bites down on his lower lip, one corner of his mouth actually curling upwards. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm not nervous, not anymore, rather the opposite. I'm excited. Doing this kinda shit ... gets me really hyped up. We haven't done any of this together so you couldn't know so this is like. Our first time." And thanks to the light color of Wrench's eyes it's absurdly easy for Marcus to pinpoint the exact moment of Wrench realizing his own words, soft cyan irides widening. A cough to clear his throat and mind follows from Wrench, averting his gaze to anywhere but Marcus while his fingers impatiently tap on his phone. "I- I mean, you know-"

Marcus laughs, soft and quiet, feeling a light heat in his cheeks as well. "I got it." He knows that Wrench like this, without the security of his mask and while trying to speak his mind no less, is hardly the type for sexual innuendos regarding himself or anything the like. But Marcus doesn't mind, not at all. Because it's a different and new side of Wrench, a side he doesn't know yet, or at least not as well as the animated and loud-mouthed side. But Marcus wants to know the maskless side just as well as the one wearing the mask. 

However, Marcus is forced out of his thoughts as a hand on his back shoves him forward and into the arrived elevator. "Not the time to daydream about _that rack_ ," Wrench says, imitating Marcus' bragging tone from earlier before punching in yet another code into yet another keypad inside the elevator. 

"You never gonna let that go, huh?" 

The elevator doors close with Wrench shaking his head. "Nuh-uh, at least not in the next twenty-four hours." 

Marcus then starts to wonder. "By the way how did you get the codes for this? I thought you couldn't reach anything except the front desk guy's PC."

"Well," Wrench shrugs, "our security friend must've been so distracted by thoughts of _that rack_ as well 'cause he gave me well enough time to hack his phone and check for codes."

With a wide grin Marcus puts his arm around Wrench's narrow shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing a swift peck onto his cheek. "That's my boy." 

Wrench on the other hand is quick to shove Marcus away. "Enough with the semi-public display of affection," he grunts and pulls the oh so beloved scarf he got from Marcus above his nose, covering half of his face. "There aren't any cameras in here but I bet Stryker has some in his apartment. Even if I couldn't reach them."

"You're right. Try not to talk much once we're there, voice recognition and shit." 

The elevator stops just in time for Marcus to put on his scarf slash mask and the two of them carefully step into the luxurious penthouse. The floor is some sort of lightly colored and exotic hardwood while the wallpapers are a pleasant blue with occasional flower patterns - to which Marcus and Wrench just look at each other with a frown. Wrench is eager to come out on top in their contest of showing their disapproval and apparent disgust though, both of his thumbs pointing downwards as he intrudes further into Stryker's flat. 

On the outside the sun has almost completely set, providing little to no light coming in from the generous floor windows. Marcus and Wrench know how to help themselves though, using the flashlights on their phones as they look around. 

Wrench's eyes narrow the more he looks around, having second thoughts and questioning how a simple elevator with a four digit code could be enough security for a penthouse of this price class. He's broken into enough buildings and has hacked even more security systems to know that something isn't quite right with all of this being so easy. 

A half-hearted _Hey_ from Marcus pulls Wrench away from Stryker's bedroom and into the large living room. Marcus is sitting in front of the only personal computer in the whole flat and its currently booting up, greeting the two of them with a login screen, patiently awaiting a password. Wrench cracks his knuckles suggestively. "May I do the honors?" 

"Sure but watch your fingerprints," Marcus reminds and uses the chair's wheels to roll away, making space. Not very far though as Wrench stops him, taking a seat on Marcus' legs. A surprised but otherwise indefinable sound leaves Marcus while Wrench fumbles in his tight pants' pockets, putting on black gloves before sticking an USB drive into the PC. "What's on that?" 

"Little software that you-know-who developed. Does most of the dirty work of finding out someone's login data for you. But it's still in the alpha so yeah. Very experimental."

Marcus pouts beneath his mask, frowning at the same time. "Why does he give you all the fun toys and all I get is ... I don't fucking know, discussions about brainwashed nerds that you put into his head to begin with." 

Wrench laughs a little before shrugging. The screen switches to the usual _Windows_ interface a second later, the cue for Wrench to get to work. He moves the small mouse attached to the computer around, going through folders and files. 

A surprised sound leaves him when Marcus leans forward and almost throws Wrench off of his lap. "Look at that," Marcus says, voice still fairly quiet to make sure it isn't picked up by any kind of hidden security devices. 

"Yeah," Wrench agrees, frantically scrolling through a document that was guarded by a password just a second ago. Not anymore, thanks to Josh's little USB helper. "For a supposed museum director, this dude has some ridiculously high earnings. And guess what," Wrench continues, highlighting a name on one of Stryker's receipts, "this is the name of one of the people I came across when we first had to do with the Tezcas." 

"Is there still space on the USB drive? We should just copy the documents and go over them back at our place. I really don't wanna be here longer than necessary." 

"There is space and I agree. Something's fishy." With a couple of clicks Wrench creates copies of the files and detaches the USB from the computer, shutting it down a second later. The timing couldn't be better as Wrench and Marcus suddenly hear noises coming from the lobby of the penthouse that holds the elevator. 

"Fuck."


	7. Getting Out Is The Hard Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  
> It's been over a year since I posted any update and I do feel bad. But hey, I'm back. Yay?  
> Anyways, long story short: massive writer's block that I got over thanks to some people and a lot of ... life happening.  
> Either way, I'll be continuing this and I must say little comments/messsages how liked this fic is really helped pick it back up. Well, without further rambling, enjoy this chapter.  
> See you next year! (JK, I'll try to upload something at least every 3-6 weeks!)

The doors of the elevator slide open just in time for Wrench and Marcus to shut down Stryker's personal computer. It doesn't take much more than eye contact for them to understand that they better stay low and quiet for the time being. After all, they don't know who just arrived. And more importantly, if they are armed and know of Wrench's and Marcus' presence. 

Crouching and with their faces still covered the two of them quickly hug a wall close to the entrance lobby. Thanks to the streetlights shining in from outside it wasn't necessary to turn on any of the lights inside, creating a favorable darkness for Wrench and Marcus. Marcus suddenly holds his hand in front of Wrench's face who is following him short but then halts, understanding the obvious gesture. While tiptoeing, Marcus turns around a corner and then risks a look around another. Just as quickly as he got to this position he returns to Wrench and then holds up three fingers. 

Wrench doesn't quite take the situation as serious as he probably should. Instead of nodding and therefore gesturing that he understands that there's three guys exiting the elevator he forms a hole with his left thumb and index-finger. Without any shame he then inserts three fingers of his right hand into the hole and nods fervently. Marcus is left to shake his head and frown at Wrench's misplaced though quite hilarious humor. 

They are both distracted by a sudden deep voice echoing from the hallway. "Lock the elevator," the guy demands. A clicking noise is heard, followed by the sound of multiple handguns being unlocked. "Check every room. Whoever intruded should still be in here." 

"Pft," another much lighter voice chimes in. "Wouldn't be the first time this shitty Blume security system has given us a false alarm."

"Shut up," the first guy interrupts. "The silent alarm got triggered and we even have footage. Search the perimeter. Do your fucking job. Move." 

Multiple footsteps resound on the hardwood floor and Marcus gestures Wrench to get a move on as well. They swiftly sneak into an open room at the backside of the generous flat, using couches and shelves as covers. The sun has gone down while they were breaking into the building and the only source of light that shines into the room are streetlights. "We have to get that elevator unlocked," Marcus whispers, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. 

Wrench agrees with a nod. "I checked it earlier. Shit's lockable with a keycard, so one of these guys must have it on 'em," he explains in a low voice. Both of them are crouching so it looks a little odd when Wrench suddenly reaches behind him and pulls out a gun. Marcus immediately shakes his head though to which Wrench gives him a disapproving look, even with his mouth hidden behind the scarf. "Why the fuck not?" 

"C'mon dude they're like, fucking security and got nothing to do with this shit in the end," Marcus explains and although the gun disappears, the frown on Wrench's face doesn't. "Wanna leave it to me?" 

"Hell the fuck no. Man, you're not having all the fun on your own."

Marcus' face is still covered by his black glasses and the bandana over his mouth but his amused voice betrays the smirk under it. "I knew you'd say something like this and fuck, it's why you're my favorite of all time." 

Wrench on the other hand just rolls his eyes in the room's twilight and waves Marcus' off. "Let's just fuck these guy's shit up," he murmurs and is honestly quite thankful for the scarf he has been hating on all afternoon. Sole reason for this is that Wrench feels heat rushing into his cheeks just from Marcus' casual words of affection. He lightly shakes his head to try and forget about how easily people can read him and his embarrassment without his beloved mask. 

After all, these thoughts are for another time. Or maybe for never. In the end Wrench has always been someone that goes for actions rather than words. And acting is what he needs to do right the fuck now. Without further ado he creeps towards the slightly open door and takes a peek outside - just in time to see one of the apparent security disappear into the room next door. With quick feet he stalks after the quite burly man and ends up in a large bathroom. 

And just as the guy turns on the light, his lights are blown out. Wrench skillfully kicks away the guy's feet to which he lands on with his front on the hard tiles. Overwhelmed like this, it's no struggle whatsoever for Wrench to get onto the man's back. Although the man struggles for a solid minute or two, Wrench manages to choke him out from a rather odd position. 

The method was quite dirty but when has Wrench ever cared about fighting fair and square? He almost forgot about the other two guys that are still strolling around in the big apartment, quite certain that his fight caused quite the noise. 

As if on cue, the half-closed bathroom door suddenly opens. On instinct Wrench jumps onto his fours like an animal and practically leaps onto the figure standing in the doorway. The impact causes both of them down on the ground and into the hallway. Without hesitating Wrench gets on top of the man although he can hardly see him, the twilight of the room not on his side for once. Swiftly, he uses his knees to pin the other's arms onto the floor while his still gloved hands wrap around the person's throat. Before Wrench squeezes, a familiar voice rings in his ears from below though. "Hey, it's me! Chill the fuck out!"

As if woken up from a trance Wrench notices Marcus' voice and the familiar body he's sitting on. "Oh, fuck. My bad," he groans. 

"No worries. I took care of the other two guys. Idiots were smoking. I guess their boss' lecture didn't quite stick. Also ... can you take your hands away? I'm not that much into choking. I guess we could always give it a try later though?" Marcus jokes and Wrench squeezes his throat just the tiniest bit, chuckling before letting go completely.

Wrench grins a little under the scarf and then shifts his legs so that they're next to Marcus instead of holding him down. Then he starts bouncing on Marcus like an impudent child that didn't get his will. "So what you're saying is that you got two and I got one? Man, what happened to sharing is caring?" 

"Oh c'mon. You guys send me on all these fucking mission and _now_ you want a share?" 

"That's ... that's fair," Wrench agrees with several tiny nods. "Though I'm just not allowed to participate since Sitara thinks that I'll be too loud and can't do things the stealthy way. Which is absolutely not fucking true."

"She's. Kinda. Right. After all you did just choke that guy out so loudly that it sounded like you were doing some kinky shit in there," Marcus explains and immediately regrets it as Wrench punches his chest albeit not as hard as he could have. 

Without commenting on Marcus' apparent betrayal just yet Wrench gets off Marcus. Any other human being would probably just accept his defeat but not Wrench. He turns around and bends over, almost pressing his ass in Marcus' face. "Both of you can kiss my ass," he says in a joking manner. "Who needs stealth if you can just, like, not do it. Bash everything with sledgehammers." 

With a chuckle Marcus gets up while Wrench just glares at him. Never mind that there's a smug grin underneath his scarf. "I mean," Marcus starts while walking towards the bathroom in which the unconscious third guy is, "I'd totally kiss your ass if we weren't most likely being recorded." 

"So instead you go and fondle that guy? Shake my head," Wrench says while literally shaking his head. He's watching Marcus crouch down and search the security guard's pockets for the card that unlocks the elevator. 

"Man, fuck off," Marcus hisses through gritted teeth. "I had to search the other two fuckers already and let me tell you - it wasn't very appealing. But I'd prefer getting out of here before more of them arrive. Or even better, the damn cops."

After searching the third pocket, Marcus finally makes a find. He holds the card up as if it was one of the most glorious finds of his whole life. And of course Wrench joins in, pointing both of his hands at it as well while badly imitating the _Zelda_ theme for finding a treasure. It makes Marcus snort before they both head back to the apartment's entrance hall, past the two other unconscious guards. 

"Come in," a distorted voice suddenly echoes through the apartment. "Security Team, please come in. Shit-" 

Both Wrench and Marcus look at the walkie-talkie scattered next to their defeated opponents. Then they slowly look at each other with lifted eyebrows. "I guess we'll have more company soon," Wrench says, his voice delighted. "Maybe we can share this time." 

"Let's be real they won't risk their own asses so it's probably the cops and I kinda don't wanna mess with them," Marcus groans as he swiftly inserts the card he found earlier into what he believes is the correct slot. The elevator unlocks with the same noise it made earlier and Marcus practically shoves Wrench into it. 

Knowing what he has to do, Wrench punches in the code they used earlier along with the floor they started from. Without any protest the elevator gets a move on and Wrench takes off the scarf that has been around half of his face the whole time. He turns to Marcus with an uncharacteristic grin - uncharacteristic for maskless Wrench at least. 

"This shit's gotten me all excited. Now the fun part begins."

Marcus returns the grin, although not the excitement.


	8. Getting Away Is The Fun Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus makes plans. Wrench flips everyone off. 10/10 would team up again. Enjoy this chapter!

Right before the elevator reaches its destiny, Wrench puts the scarf back over his face. He contemplates whether to remove his gloves but decides against it as they help cover up his tattoos. Marcus was probably right on insisting for Wrench to wear a white long-sleeve under his Magikarp shirt, too. All things considered, Wrench's tattoos would make it fairly easy for the authorities to identify him. 

Without hesitating Wrench pulls out the gun from the back of his way too tight pants next. "Before you start bickering like my fucking granny," he immediately says as he turns to Marcus whose eyebrows are pressed together in disapproval, "I won't use it but we'll _probably_ have to run and I'd prefer if I didn't accidentally shoot myself in the ass." 

"Understandable," Marcus says and his eyes immediately soften up and he even chuckles as he watches Wrench find a spot in his pants for the gun. "See, these skinny jeans are great. Couldn't secure that gun in your baggy ones."

"Dude, it looks like I have a dick on the side of my leg. Not fucking cool. Or comfortable," Wrench groans when he's finally done, the pistol shoved into the side of his pants and hidden away by his long shirt as well as possible. 

Marcus laughs again, but immediately shifts his attention when the elevator doors open with a noise. He holds his index finger in front of his mouth and although Wrench stays quiet, he replies with a swift middle finger. Checking both sides of the corridor, Marcus makes sure there are no unwelcome surprises waiting for them. And surprisingly enough there aren't any. 

And although he feels like something's fishy - again -, Marcus waves for Wrench to follow him. They sneak through the generous but completely empty hallway with quick steps and Marcus is praying that there's no guard crossing their paths this time. 

Without further trouble or wrecking any more security personnel they reach the storage room they came in through. Wrench runs up to the wall, scrambling on it for the second there before reaching the still open window. "Hello Danny boy, I hope you didn't miss me as much as I missed you," he says as he jumps onto the forklift that protests a little even under Wrench's flyweight. 

"Please don't rub your dick onto it," Marcus groans from behind Wrench while he drops down onto the forklift as well. 

"Is it okay if I rub my dick onto you though?" Wrench asks completely nonchalantly while he operates Danny. Marcus just sighs and rolls his eyes which is barely visible under the back alley's only dim lamp, but it still makes Wrench grin under his scarf. 

_Danny_ takes a second to get in motion before slowly dropping closer to ground level. Both Marcus and Wrench immediately look at each other when they hear multiple sirens close by. They echo through the little side street that the two used earlier, so the cars are probably stationed in front of the hotel. 

"Now what? Fuck man, I usually have a head start when getting away from the damn cops," Marcus says, gripping Danny's edges and taking a peak over it to make sure no one else is in the back alley. Luckily it's empty save for some trash cans and a few rats scurrying into their hideouts as the forklift hits its lowest point.

"Chill. We could always try not being, y'know, all masked up and just say we came from here 'cause we fucked in the hotel's garbage since that's our kink," Wrench suggests.

All he earns is a frown from Marcus though. "They might believe it. I mean, you look like it could be your kink. But unfortunately they have footage of what we literally look like if what the security dudes said is true."

"Wow if I had any sense of what it's like to feel offended I would break down and cry. Me, a garbage-lover? Marcus, please." The over-dramatic voice Wrench puts on makes Marcus chuckle involuntarily. "Anyway, back to the task at hand. I'd prefer not to get busted. But with me, the master of escape plans, this quest shall be done swiftly." Before finally stepping on the ground, Wrench gives Danny a few caring goodbye pats. He then gets a little more serious. "For real though, this part of town is so crowded and full of side alleys that we can easily lose the fucking cops on foot. "Also ... ah, nevermind. I'll tell you later. Maybe. Just stick close. And get ready to run. And maybe dodge some fucking bullets. But you of all people should know the drill."

Marcus groans while he readjusts the bandana around his mouth. There is no doubt he trusts Wrench with his life and his Wi-Fi password, but from the stories he's heard from Sitara, Wrench isn't necessarily the most subtle or peaceful fellow when it comes to escape plans. Or well, any plans. Then again Marcus expects nothing less. 

Dropping his thoughts for now, Marcus follows Wrench around the corner and into the small alley they used to get to the back of the hotel. The police vehicle's red and blue lights are visible already and at least four policemen are securing the area. It takes one of them a mere second to spot Marcus and Wrench. He grabs his radio and before Marcus can even react, Wrench rushes towards the cop. "Time to haul ass!" he screams. 

But instead of hauling ass he dropkicks the cop in the chest and unceremoniously falls to the ground with him. And somehow that's enough to get Marcus out of the trance he's been in for a second there. He runs towards Wrench who is still on the ground and helps his accomplice up. "Fuck dude! That was sick!" 

"It's my special move!" Wrench declares proudly. 

They run next to each other, oddly enough laughing when two other cops spot them. One of them immediately uses the mic on his shoulder. "Dispatch, this is patrol 128! Spotted the two suspects! One officer down! Engaging on them!"

The other cop reacts by pulling out his gun, screaming _Freeze_. But obviously neither of the two suspects does as they're being told. Marcus instead pulls out his trusted Thunder Ball and slides onto his knees. With perfect aim he knocks the pistol out of the cop's hand, sending it flying into the air. Nearby cops close in as Marcus stumbles back on his feet and for a second there he swears his heart stands still, already fearing he won't get out of this. 

But Wrench grabs his wrist and they rush away from the hotel and the assemblage of cops. Screams and warning shots into the air fall and all Marcus can feel is the adrenaline rush and the sudden pounding of his heart. A few meters further Wrench pulls the two of them into yet another but much longer side alley. Police cars rush past them on the suddenly distant street. "You good?" 

Marcus nods. "Didn't think I'd ever say this but man, this having a partner shit is dope." 

"Told ya! But Sitara never lets me come along," Wrench complains while letting go off Marcus' wrist. 

A couple of cops on foot are audible, quickly closing in on their position. "Suspects fled into an alley! No casualties so far, and we're on pursuit!" 

Wrench waves for Marcus to follow and one after the other, they squeeze through a narrow, hidden passageway. But before they reach the end, yet another police car blocks their path. "Holy fucking cow why are they so persistent?" Wrench blurts out in frustration. "Less of them follow me when I blow shit up! Ridiculous." 

With maybe too quick thinking Wrench scrambles onto the car's front as it faces the passageway. Both of the cops in the car are about to get out of it and apprehend Wrench, but immediately regret it as they fall victim to Marcus' Thunder Ball. They drop to the ground like two sacks of potatoes - only unconscious, of course. 

"My knight in hipster armor," Wrench remarks as he turns around to Marcus who is right behind him. Marcus just shakes his head but grins under his bandana as the two of them slide off the vehicle. 

"Let's try 'n lose them through the park over there," Marcus then suggests, his finger pointing to a dimly lit park. An acknowledging nod is all Wrench gives as answer before the two head over the busy main street, causing a car to brake for them. The owner shouts after them to which Wrench quickly flips him off. 

Sirens blare somewhere in the distance but there's no police around Marcus' and Wrench's immediate vicinity. Reason enough to stop running and walk instead, if only for a minute or two. "There's a metro station nearby," Marcus suddenly mentions. "We could-"

"Wait." Wrench suddenly stops completely and then has this peculiar glare Marcus has never seen before. To be fair, Marcus hasn't seen a lot of Wrench's expressions yet to begin with. "Are you suggesting we take fucking public transport to escape?" With a slow nod Marcus confirms Wrench's suspicion, but feels like that could turn out to be a big mistake. "Fuck yeah! Just like in Siska's fourth movie! Are we gonna crash the fucking train into the bad guys too?!" 

Marcus releases a sigh of relief. He thought Wrench was gonna rip him a new asshole for suggesting something as lame as taking public transport, but it turns out it was the exact opposite. Unfortunately, the last bit isn't quite possible. Not today, at least. "Yo dude, we're trying to lose the guys in blue here and not get the whole fucking country to look for us. So hijacking and crashing a train? Maybe some other time." Wrench mumbles something inaudible into his scarf which Marcus ignores.

Instead he pulls out his phone and opens Nudle. While it loads Marcus gets a move on, Wrench following short and looking over his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nudling when the next train arrives, d'uh." Tapping a few times onto the screen, Marcus brings up a timetable. "Well if we can hold out four more minutes without the cops busting our asses, we can just slip into the train and hopefully get away." 

"You might have to tell that to the fuckers over there," Wrench says and nods towards a patrol vehicle that stops at the far away entrance of the park. With it being closed off at this hour, the park hardly has any lighting going on so Wrench and Marcus aren't spotted. Yet. 

Putting away his phone to not give away their position right away, Marcus alongside Wrench picks up his pace. Lights flash to life way behind them and they quickly duck behind a bush. "Who the fuck possesses flashlights in the age of cell phones?" Wrench hisses all offended.

"It's kind of a standard for policemen, you fucking troll," Marcus replies in a whisper. He looks around the park and his brain starts working on an escape plan as Wrench seems to preoccupied shaking his head at the blasphemy that is a flashlight. "Think you can make it over the fence just behind us?" 

For a mere second, Wrench turns around and checks said fence out. Then he turns back to Marcus, who, despite the early night's twilight, can clearly see the irritated expression playing around Wrench's blue eyes. "Can I make it over the fence? Can Yoda repel fucking force lightning? Hell the fuck yes." 

Marcus can't help but grin under his bandana. Him and Wrench wait until the two patrolmen light another part of the park and then get going. The fence isn't too high, maybe two meters and then some at best, but it barely offers any foothold. Both of them jump onto it and scramble upwards with their feet slipping every now and then. It takes them longer than anticipated to get on top of it, careful to not touch the spikes that are on top of some columns. 

"You there! On the fence! Stop immediately!" someone suddenly shouts from behind them as light illuminates their bodies. 

And though any normal person would probably freeze up on the spot, both Wrench and Marcus are unfazed by the policeman's demand. Marcus jumps off the fence and watches Wrench do the same - but instead of running away Wrench turns around and raises both of his gloved hands and flips the two officers off. 

Seeing as Marcus and Wrench slip through the traffic and the crowd, the men in blue are left staring through the fence. All they can do is call in the suspects' positions as they watch them head around the next corner. That brings the hackers right to the train station and as luck seems to be on their side in one way or the other today, just in time for their metro to arrive. 

They board the train and it takes off a moment later. The other passengers are mostly young people, all too preoccupied with talking, drinking and even sleeping to notice or care about the two masked men entering. Marcus makes sure there are no security cameras installed before pulling his bandana away from his mouth. 

"You wanna take that thing off?" Marcus asks after him and Wrench sit down across from each other. Wrench, however, only gives him a questioning look. "The scarf."

Wrench's hands point at his face multiple times as if to underline his point. "No?" he says all offended. "You do see the shit that is the rest of my face, yeah? Or did your glasses break and I just don't see it?"

"Not to sound like an asshole but no one in here gives a shit about the army of police cars driving by outside and they much less care about your face," Marcus explains. "Like, I won't force you but yeah." 

And then Wrench's head turns halfway, just to side eye Marcus. He points his index-finger at him, as if to give a feeble argument, but nothing comes out. For a second or two Marcus swears he can see and hear the stubborn wheels in Wrench's head turning. Nothing comes out though and he simply pulls the scarf down around his throat and mumbles "Fine."

It doesn't take much more than a few stops and ten minutes of tension until Marcus and Wrench can get out of the metro again. The streets of Marcus' neighborhood are quite empty due to it being the night of a weekday and he's quite thankful for that. "Should be home in just about five minutes." 

Wrench doesn't answer. Not verbally, at least. Instead Marcus suddenly feels the other's hand on his wrist, causing him to halt. And before Marcus can protest or even wonder what's happening, Wrench forces him to turn around and their lips meet haphazardly.


	9. Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excitement leads to ... things. 
> 
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content so buckle up, kids.  
> Also it's 3 AM and timezones suck.

With Wrench's lips still insistently pressing against his own, Marcus' eyes are wide open with confusion. Of course he welcomes the kiss, but doesn't quite understand where Wrench's outburst of more or less public affection comes from. There's hardly anyone around, true, but that was the case back at the Vista Point too and Wrench wasn't anything but keen to give Marcus a kiss back then. So what's the matter with this? 

"Get a fucking room!" a voice suddenly shouts and Wrench immediately pulls away. A bunch of drunk guys, judging from the way they are walking, are hollering at them from across the street. "Actually, get it on! _Woohooo_!!"

Never too shy to retaliate as long as no one sees his face, Wrench holds both of his hands into the air. Of course his middle fingers are on full display. "We've been on the way to our _room_ for the past two hours you motherfuckers!" Wrench shouts back and the guys start to roar and applaud. Even Marcus can't help but to snort with clear amusement. "Fucking drunk idiots." With a annoyed grunt Wrench grabs Marcus by the wrist and they walk around the next street corner, leaving them about two blocks away from Marcus' apartment. 

Wrench, who is basically power walking down the sidewalk, is abruptly halted in his movement when Marcus for once pulls him back by his wrist. He turns around with his thick eyebrows slightly lowered but then remembers that he isn't wearing his mask, so his eyes aren't question marks. At least not literally. So he actually has to talk. "What?!" 

"I'm the one that should ask that. What was that kiss all about?" Marcus asks back. 

"Was it bad?" 

"No, no, I ju-"

"You got nothing to complain then, yeah?" 

"I mean no, but it was sudden and not really something I'd expect _you_ to do." 

Wrench throws his head back and groans as if he's failing on solving a rather big problem. The problem being human interaction. He finally turns around to face Marcus, who gives him a curious look. Because even under the flickering street lights, it looks like there's the tiniest hint of flush on Wrench's pale cheeks. "Look, this is super fucking embarrassing," Wrench starts and his gloveless left hand settles on his forehead to hide his eyes. "But I ... uh, how to put it? I'm really excited? I guess." 

For a second there Marcus doesn't quite understand, but then it clicks and the curiosity returns. "Excited? From what?" 

A shrug of his shoulder is Wrench's immediate answer, although he follows up. "I think it was 'cause, uh, my adrenaline really gets pumping when I run away from the cops. Or when I get in fights. And since I usually do that alone and now I did it with you ... I-I guess something just. Happened. Down there." Awkwardly, Wrench presses against the front of his pants and releases a frustrated groan. "And these tight ass pants aren't helping, fuck." 

Marcus lowers one of his eyebrows, in mild disbelief of the whole situation. But then again this is Wrench. So anything is possible. "And here I thought technology is the only thing you have a weird relationship with, dude." 

"Fuck you," Wrench hisses, but has a hard time holding back a grin. "Or fuck me. Whoever gets to your apartment first has that choice!" And without explaining anything else, Wrench runs off.

What he leaves behind is a dumbfounded Marcus that can't quite comprehend what just happened and what Wrench has planned for when they get home. "Wait... what!?" he shouts into the night and runs after his overcomplicated boyfriend. 

 

* * *

 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Marcus gets pushed into the corridor by Wrench. They've shared sloppy kisses when they went up the stairs already, but Marcus guesses that Wrench really is in dire need of _attention_. With a loud noise the door falls shut behind them and Marcus reaches past Wrench to switch the hallway's light on. 

Wrench, now between the door and Marcus, squints at the sudden brightness. Using that to his advantage, Marcus puts his hands on either side of Wrench's face and leans in for another kiss. He still isn't quite sure how far this is gonna go, but for now he's certainly enjoying the way Wrench's eyes flutter close. The other's hands grab the front of Marcus' shirt, pulling him in and their bodies against each other. And Marcus can't help but to step even _closer_ , unintentionally forcing Wrench's back to hit the door behind him. 

It causes Wrench to grunt and then pull away from the kiss. "Wrong direction," he murmurs and aggressively pushes Marcus forward through the hallway. While trying their best to not stumble over each other's feet on the way, the two of them kick off their shoes, scattered haphazardly from the door to the living room. This whole ordeal seems even harder to do for Marcus. After all his eyes are pretty much glued to Wrench's face, a cocky smirk on it although he usually tries to hide his expressions every chance he gets. Marcus' adoration doesn't go unnoticed though. "What're you smiling about, loser?" 

"Oh me? Nothin', really," Marcus replies with a wide smirk of his own as Wrench shoves him onto the couch. The hated scarf Wrench has been wearing for far too long gets carelessly thrown to the ground, revealing Wrench's throat and the anarchy symbol on it. Wrench then pulls out his gun with one hand and the USB stick with his other. He places both of the items on the desk behind him, carefully so, before climbing onto Marcus' lap. "You have a thing for sitting on me, huh?" 

Wrench's hand settles on Marcus' face, squeezing both of his cheeks together in mockery. "And you have a thing for asking really stupid fucking questions. I mean, how could I not like sitting on you? Shake my head, M." 

A chuckle leaves Marcus and he takes Wrench's hand into his own and intertwines their fingers. "So what are we gonna do here?" 

"We're gonna fuck? D'uh. Wasn't I obvious enough?" Wrench holds dear to his words, leans in and aims to put his lips on Marcus' lips. But the other turns his head a little so instead Wrench puts kisses upon Marcus' cheek, on his cheekbones, all the way down to his neck.

Pleased sighs leave Marcus, but he can't help protesting. "Are you sure about this? Like, don't get me wrong. I wanna fuck you but it seems like this ... adrenaline high is getting to your head. Or rather, your dick. Don't wanna do something with you that you might regret later." 

And then Wrench stops all of his movements. He sits as upright on Marcus as he can and squeezes Marcus' hand that's still in his unconsciously, his expression serious. "Dude, if I've ever been sure about wanting to fuck someone, it's you. This isn't just about me being excited from kicking cop asses. Not only. I guess it's just ... a welcome excuse since I usually, uh, don't have this kind of level of trust. And affection. So yeah. Yeah. I'll just. Die from embarrassment now."

By now things Wrench says and does shouldn't surprise Marcus anymore, but he still gets caught off guard by it every now and then. This is one of those times. Those words fluster him just as much as they fluster Wrench, but they also flatter him. It feels good. And now, without a second thought and without a doubt in his mind that Wrench really wants this, it's Marcus who leans closer. His free hand finds its way under Wrench's shirt and onto his hips while his lips plant butterfly kisses on the anarchy symbol, up to Wrench's ears. "If you weren't so fucking weird, I'd almost call you cute," Marcus whispers. 

"You're the weird one for thinking that I, of all people, am cute," Wrench chuckles in reply. His hands, in turn, find their way back onto Marcus' face, cupping it while his thumb impatiently presses into the other's warm and dark skin. "Now shut the fuck up already and use your mouth for better things." 

Not one to argue about that, Marcus leans forward to meet Wrench's lips. This kiss, however, isn't like the ones they had just a few minutes ago though. It's not sloppy and uncertain, but passionate and insistent. Wrench's impatience shows almost immediately, pressing his tongue against Marcus' lips hard enough to slip past them and into his mouth. He explores in there before their tongues dance around each other just to intertwine in the end. 

And while Wrench sets the pace up there, Marcus' hands are quick to set it somewhere else. His fingers brush and stroke up and down Wrench's hips, over lean bones and shivering skin. He dares to travel further up, his thumbs pinching and teasingly brushing over hardening nipples. Pleased sighs and light moans are Marcus' reward, noises so soft that, despite having heard them before, he still can't believe they come out of Wrench's mouth. 

All of this - the sounds, the touches, the long-drawn kiss - causes Marcus' lower region to awaken as well. He groans, his cock slowly but certainly pressing against the bony curve of Wrench's ass. Due to their lips still being pressed together, Marcus can feel the playful little upturn of Wrench's lips who is probably feeling that _something_ is insistently pushing against his lower cheeks. 

The delight Wrench feels goes far enough that he starts moving his hips. His movement creates a sweet friction between his ass and Marcus' growing erection, although it feels more like torture through the layers of clothing. Marcus' hips buck upwards involuntarily and their lips finally part, both of them breathless. Their eyes open in unison and a smug grin washes over Wrench's flushed features. "And here I thought I was the desperate one," he scoffs. 

"We'll see about that, dipshit," Marcus growls and puts on a smirk that rivals Wrench's own. With little effort he gets up from the couch, lifting Wrench up and holding him close. A surprised yelp leaves the other, to which Marcus laughs rather loudly. Intertwined like this, Marcus makes his way through his flat, the only light source coming from outside and the lit up corridor. After stumbling over a few clothes and a chair along the way, he finally finds his bed and throws Wrench onto it who yelps once more. 

"Fuck dude, you can't just do shit like this," Wrench protests while sitting up. 

Marcus turns on a little bedside lamp in the shape of the Triforce from _Zelda_. "Oh, and why's that?" he asks with a mocking tone while rummaging through his bedside table. 

He throws a single condom and a bottle of lube onto the bed next to Wrench before stepping in front of the other's still sitting form. "Because- " Wrench starts but cuts himself off when he observes Marcus placing his hands on the seams of his upper and lower shirt. Without hesitating, he pulls the two pieces of clothing up and above Wrench's head, leaving his upper body naked. 

"Because?" Marcus repeats while moving between the other's legs, leaving him standing and Wrench still sitting. Gingerly, he places his hand on the left side of Wrench's face, on the peculiar mark just above his eyes, brushing over it and through the dirty blond hair strands. A soft feeling. 

"Because fuck you," Wrench finally says and opens the belt of Marcus' pants with swift fingers. He then hooks his fingers under Marcus' underwear, pulling it and his pants down to his knees. A sharp intake of breath follows from Marcus, the way his cock is freed from its confines a little sudden but welcome nevertheless. 

What's even more welcome is the sudden hot wetness on it, Wrench's tongue licking the underside with expertise. "Fuck, Wrench," Marcus groans and involuntarily tightens the grip he has in Wrench's hair. He looks down, but Wrench's eyes are closed, the rest of his hair obscuring the other side of his face. It's probably intentional, if Marcus had to guess. After all Wrench isn't exactly at peace with his face. 

Despite only seeing half of Wrench's face, the overall feeling still slowly but certainly overwhelms Marcus. Wrench never really envelopes Marcus fully in his mouth, but instead gives him languid and teasing licks, sucks the underside loudly and kisses the tip oh so softly. It coaxes all kinds of sounds out of Marcus, moans, sighs, faint whispers of Wrench's name. 

After what seems like an eternity Wrench stops, his hand all that's left on Marcus cock. "You still seem like the desperate one," he says casually. Without a word Marcus takes off his shirt and kicks his pants and socks off before climbing onto the bed and between Wrench's legs, both of them scooching backwards. Wrench smirks. "No need to get all intense." 

"My dude, you can't just tell me not to get intense after putting your tongue on my dick," Marcus says from above Wrench and they both grin at each other. 

"I mean, this is probably the first time someone's gonna pound my ass next to a _Zelda_ lamp, so I'd better make it good, right?" 

Marcus gives a short laughter before realizing the full content of those words. "Oh, so you want to be on the, uh, receiving end? Are you sure about that? I mean ... not to brag but I'm. Well. You saw it back on the rooftop. It can be a lot to take." 

Both of Wrench's arms lock behind Marcus' neck and he pulls their faces closer together. "Now listen up, mister big dick energy. I came in first on our little race home, remember? So I get to choose. And I want you to fuck me. So get on with it, will ya?"

"That game was rigged from the start, Wrench." 

"I know." 

In the bedside lamp's soft light, Marcus' intense dark brown eyes and the dazzling cyan of Wrench's meet. It's a moment unlike any they had before, both of them for once quiet and simply taking each other in. Their lips are but a few millimeters apart, simply feeling each other's breath ghost over their lips. A prolonged, delayed but all the more intense kiss follows. The clashing of lips and of two longing bodies. 

But the kiss doesn't last long, as Marcus has other plans. His hands travel along Wrench's sides, his lips over the slender neck, feeling his pulse race already. He continues on, teeth teasing a nipple while his hand takes care of the other one. "M," Wrench moans from above and gains the attention of Marcus' eyes. The sight is alluring to say the least, Wrench's pale cheeks ablaze with a deep flush.

From there on out, Marcus' gaze finally finds the time to wander downwards. Because yes, he has seen Wrench's naked abdomen, his ass in a fucking spiked thong but never the full thing, never at his disposal like this. For the first time Marcus has all the time in the world to let his eyes take in the clearly visible bone structure and thin muscle, the with soft hairs littered chest and stomach, black ink in stark contrast to the pale skin. Marcus wants to kiss that ink, every weird motive and symbol. 

And so he does, his lips pressing against warm skin and an rebellious _A_ , a comic skull, a middle finger and a goddamn running chicken. A greedy tongue licks over every letter of the _Wrench_ written across Wrench's belly button. Marcus hums with pleasure and his hands make quick work of the other's tight pants in the meantime, pulling them and the boxershorts underneath down. "Holy fuck," Wrench groans loudly and stretches his now naked legs. "I swear on my Siska lunchbox, I'll never wear skinny jeans _ever_ again. My dick feels like it just got out of prison."

"Poor you," Marcus says with a grin while his hand gives Wrench's cock a couple of soft strokes. The other's hips twitch in reply and the continuous touches make Wrench throw his head back. Marcus takes the opportunity to reach for the condom and the bottle he threw on the bed earlier. With a few quick movements he sits up and puts Wrench's lower legs on his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Yeah, man. Always ready to have someone's fingers up my butt," Wrench jokes and wiggles his ass just the tiniest bit. Marcus chuckles but at the same time shakes his head. He pours some of the lube onto his fingers and warms it up between them before pressing his index-finger against Wrench's hole. When the finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle and inside the warmth, Wrench's breath hitches. Marcus lets the other adjust for a minute or two, moves the finger in and out before adding a second one. 

The two fingers push deep inside Wrench's hole, spread it and curl upwards. And Wrench's body reacts like Marcus wouldn't have pictured it in his wettest dreams. His hole contracts when his prostate is teased while the legs on Marcus' shoulder tense up. "M," Wrench groans, "if you intend on putting your dick in there, you should get on with it. Or I'm just gonna, _hahh_ , gonna, fuck-" 

Marcus doesn't answer with words but simply nods. Without further ado he pulls his fingers out and makes quick work of putting the condom on. He takes Wrench's legs off his shoulders and spreads them far apart before positioning himself between them. With his right hand, he guides the head of his cock against Wrench's hole. He breaks past the tight ring and buries the tip inside the welcoming warmth with a moan. A low groan from Wrench makes Marcus stop though. He shifts a little and puts his left forearm next to Wrench's face, leaning over him. "Everything alright?" 

"Yes, just stop looking," Wrench murmurs and hides his face behind his arm. Embarrassment? Wrench? _Hell no_. It's his lack of self-consciousness, back at it again.

"Hey," Marcus says and places multiple kisses along Wrench's arm. "Hey, look at me. Wrench, c'mon. Please."

Wrench puts his arm aside, at least a little. "What?" 

"Do me a favor, yeah? Don't hide your face, man." 

"Fuck no." 

"Please? I'll let you win in Brawl every time. And I'll tell you every morning how fucking beautiful you are." 

Wrench presses his face sideways into the pillow to hide his face further but snorts in the end. It takes a second there before he puts both of his hands on Marcus' shoulders, a soft frown on his face. "Not like I need you to let me win, asshole. And if you call me beautiful one fucking time, I'll introduce you to my favorite grenade launcher." 

Marcus chuckles, a big smile crossing his features before he gives Wrench a swift kiss to the corner of his lips. "That's my boy." 

"Yeah, yeah, now shut the fuck up and do me already." 

Not in the need of being told something like that twice, Marcus pushes his hips forward just a little. It's enough to make Wrench squirm and for his eyes to flutter close in that familiar mix of pain and pleasure. Marcus continues, easing himself into the tight warmth, inch by inch, thrust by thrust, every little reaction it draws out of Wrench worth going slow. 

Wrench's arms loop around Marcus' neck, pulling him closer while lean legs wrap around his waist. Marcus' right hand finds its way onto Wrench's left leg, squeezing the flesh there as he moves back and forth, finding a steady rhythm. But Marcus is not the only one putting in work. Wrench pushes back on every move, bucks his hips and clenches down around the cock driving in and out of him. "Fuck, you feel so good," Marcus gasps and presses his lips against Wrench's. 

" _Mhmmm_ ," is all Wrench manages to get out before a sloppy kiss ensues. Yet he can't help but kiss back frantically, locked lips and a delicate dance of tongues in between, that perfect pressure slowly but certainly reaching its peak. The kiss breaks after only a couple of thrusts from Marcus, both of them breathless. And if Wrench's half-lidded eyes, his open mouth and his flushed cheeks are any indication, he's close. Very close. "Shit, M." His voice is a weak murmur, too. "Fuckety fuck, right there, yes- _aahh_ \- " 

With a strangled moan and a firm grip, Wrench wraps his fingers around his thus far neglected cock, pumping it roughly. His other hand is still on Marcus' back, fingernails digging into the flesh there. And then Wrench moans Marcus' full name, repeats it until all his voice manages to let out are sounds of pure pleasure. 

As if hypnotized, Marcus watches Wrench come undone underneath him, the high of his orgasm written so clearly across his usually restrained face that it sends a shiver down Marcus' spine. With fluttering eyes, color in his cheeks, trembling thighs and his own release spilling over his fingers and abdomen, Wrench reaches his peak, lost in a haze of lust and desire. 

It takes Marcus a thrust and a half to follow with his own orgasm, both the tightening heat around his cock and the view under him far enough. With moans and gasps he buries himself as deep as he can into Wrench, eyes closed and eyebrows pressed together as he feels his cock pulse with release. With slow thrusts he rides out his orgasm, his hand on Wrench's leg holding tight onto the warm skin there. 

A hand suddenly finds its way onto Marcus' face, a soft touch and tender caress against his cheek despite calloused fingertips. He slowly opens his eyes to meet Wrench's gaze, who looks up to him. A smile so honest and sincere makes Marcus swear that this is all a dream. 

"Your dick really is a lot to take in, M," Wrench says with a sly little curl of his lips. 

And then there's this. Moments that makes Marcus certain his dreams could never live up to the unforeseen shit Wrench spits out.


End file.
